Tips for Gyms and Elite 4
Ok so these are the ways of how to beat the Gyms :D (My recomendations need any help PM somatey1 or NightwingJay 1. gym tips 1st (Onix) is quite simple. If you have chosen a Cyndaquil atleast 18 will do. Chikorita and Totodile do it around 9-15. Adamkillszombies used a level 13 Chikorita. Gagadoliano used a Pidgey level 15. lfcspudman used a Totodile level14. XDKnife used a level 16 Cyndaquil. #'2nd Gym (Pidgeotto)' a Lvl 30 of any starter would do or you could try a lvl 25 Pikachu . A level 20 Geodude or Zubat could work if you're quick enough with picking moves. Coolrey12 used a level 21 Jirachi and emaly65 used a level 15 zubat. She was very lucky. XDKnife was also lucky, he did a level 16 Zubat #'3rd Gym(Dewgong)' Somatey1 used a lvl 35 Dewgong . Poisonmymouth caught a seel and just went straight to battle. Devoshi10 used a lvl 32 Seel. If you can spam moves fast enough, it's possible to beat it with a newly caught Seel and Swinub like lfcspudman #'4th Gym(Ludicolo)' I know most people have trouble on this one the most I used a level 40 Pikachu and it went well or if you have a level 37 Rayquaza it will work. If you're lucky you can kill it with a lvl 30 Meganium but it's the lowest level option or I owenzook used a lvl 29 Bayleef lvl 30 megainium doesn't work what so ever.Pielaver23 used a lv 34 Gloom and he was lucky. xXShadowSneakerXx used a lvl 36 Dewgong. lfcspudman used a lvl.45 Crobat. #'5th Gym(Gyarados)' Use a 55-60 Pikachu or if you are lucky you can use a lvl 45 Pikachu or a 49 Rayquaza or anything else that is higher than lvl. 50. Arhamc1234 used a Level 40 Ho-Oh . Devoshi10 used a lvl. 47 Pikachu. lfcspudman used a lv.49 pikachu #'6th Gym(Electivire)' This one is the easiest of all I would say. Any lvl 30+ Rock types should work. Catch an Aron. Evolve it to Lairon (level 32) And then try beating it as most of Electivires moves are made out of electric. Another way is to catch a Heracross and just battle the Electrivire using the Heracross' moves in this order. Iron Tail, Tackle, then Mega Drain. Doing this would trigger the Mega Drain attack to be one second earlier then the Iron Tail giving you an huge advantage. SPDarkstflame used an lvl 30 Aron. lfcspudman used a lv.32 Aron. #'7th Gym (Gengar) '''It is' a pain to be Honest, I used a level 60 Haunter to beat Gengar. Arhamc1234 used a Ledian Level 65, and I would suggest trying it. A Level 59 Dragonite can defeat it. Level 55 Darkrai can crush Gengar..Adamkillszombies used a level 63 Haunter. A steel type like Aggron could work if you strike lucky. lfcspudman used a lv.66 Magikarp #'''8th Gym (Wailord). I used a level 82 Pikachu. PainfulWarrior (Poison's friend) used a Level 60 Heracross and crushed it. Arhamc1234 Used a Darkrai level 53 against Wailord . Another way Is a Gengar level 53. Adamkillszombies used a level 65 Haunter to beat this beast. Level 58 Electrivire/Electabuzz can defeat it. Level 60 Meganium will probably work. Pokemonfan571 used a level 50 Rayquaza to beat Wailord. et82360 used a lvl 100 meganium. Devoshi10 used a lvl. 65 Heracross. 2. Now. On to the elite four. Elite Four 1: Lapras. Using alevel 70-80 Heracross is recommended. Somatey1 used Heracross. Devoshi10 used a lvl. 65 Heracross. Scyther. Somatey1 used Magcargo. lfcspudman used Haunter lv.60. VienPikachu12 used a lv.92 haunter Absol. Somatey1 used Crobat.VienPikachu12 used a lv.92 haunter Ninetales Somatey1 used Feraligatr/Gyarados.. lfcspudman used Magcargo lv.66 Dragonite. Somatey1 used Haunter. lfcspudman used Haunter lv.60 Hope this helped! This was made by me, et82360 with my sister! '' ''! For more detailed info on each pokemon, their weaknesses, stats, and visit the page Gym Leaders . Category:Game Help Category:Gym Leader Category:Gym Pokemon Category:Tip Category:Elite 4 Pokemon Category:Rock Type Category:Ground Type Category:Flying Type Category:Normal Type Category:Ice Type Category:Grass Type Category:Water Type Category:Electric Type Category:Ghost Type Category:Poison Type Category:Bug Type Category:Fire Type Category:Dark Type Category:Dragon Type